


Unexpected Power, Unexpected Responsibility

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andrew Spider-Man, Daredevil is a friend, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Genius Peter, Growing Up, Humor, I honestly don't know much about prosthetics, I just researched for the fic, I meshed info from the comics and films, I will change the ratings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, With Tobey Spider-Man powers, and add more detail on characters and pairing later, i went there, the warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was just a smart kid at the science fair. Then the CEO of Stark Industries shows up and takes and interest in his project. Peter is exposed to the world of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the infamous Avengers Initiative while trying to work through his internship peacefully.</p><p>Then he gets bitten by a radioactive spider while visiting a friend at Oscorp and has to hide his new abilities from the team. All was going well.</p><p>Then Deadpool showed up.</p><p>A/N: Everything comes together very slowly. The life of Peter Parker. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Science Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I have been planning this for some time and am excited to see it come to fruition!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Marvel or any of their characters.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Peter Benjamin Parker didn’t really know how it happened. One moment he was at the usual science fair and the next, he was being herded into a separate room along with his project, in order to speak with a beautiful woman who asked him to call her ‘Pepper’.

“So, Peter, what can you tell me about your project?” Pepper asked, staring avidly at his creation.

Peter looked at the exposed metal endoskeleton he’d designed. The right side didn't have a covering, so tat people could see what lay beneath the 'skin'. It was propped up on a stand so that it could be viewed from all angles. 

Clearing his throat, he began to explain.

“My Uncle Ben was ill before he passed. There were talks of amputation and I knew that for older people, acclimation isn’t easy. I had begun this months ago, but he passed before I could really get much done. However, I decided to finish it, because I knew he’d be proud that I could at least help others.”

Peter grabbed the left arm which was covered in the 'skin'. “This is a transhumeral and transradial prosthetic limb that I fashioned with reinforced steel. It can be remodeled into weapons if need be. Generally I was able to make the skin thinner and more realistic than the usual prosthesis available by making the shape of the limb smaller. These limbs actually have a battery.”

He popped the latch that was high on the shoulder, to reveal a space for a battery. “The skin is so thin that the technology within can actually see everything around it.”

Peter situated the left arm about a foot away from his right arm. He tightened his hand into a fist. Immediately, the prosthetic arm tightened, before the hand also made a fist.

“It has the ability to mimic what the other is doing. Since the arms are an equal distance apart at all times, the limb would grow accustomed to mimicking its brother. The recognition software will work to aid the user in every way possible. Charging can either be done by a 9 Volt, or…” he flipped the wrist around to show the small solar panel, “you can let the sun charge it for you.”

Pepper was leaning into the arm he used as demonstration. “Now when you said ‘weapons’, what exactly could you do?”

“Something along the lines of the tips of the fingers moving aside to reveal retractable blades. I haven’t given much thought to what these could hide, but knives are a general weapon choice for hidden protection.” He gave a shrug then, hoping his point was made.

He pushed his glasses up by the bridge and twitched at the look on interest on her face.

“How did you make the skin for it?”

“I was able to find a happy medium between latex and silicone,” he murmured with another shrug for good measure.

Pepper beamed and began typing on her phone. Whoever responded seemed to make her even happier.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, I am Pepper Potts, and I am the CEO of Stark Industries. Tony Stark and I would like to extend a paid internship to you. You would be working alongside Tony and some of his associates in order to further the field of science. What do you say?”

Peter was sure that he was gaping. Especially since out of everything going on that day, he never thought this would happen.

“Don’t you only offer those to college students?”

She grinned. “Tony cares about intelligence, not degrees. Often times people who get degrees, never even use them. According to him, he will school you and you’ll ‘fly through college with no problems’. Even if he has to ‘pull some strings’.”

“I, uh, I’d have to talk with my aunt. She’s my guardian after all.”

He saw the confused interest in her gaze, but was thankful when she only nodded and smiled. Pepper produced a card out of thin air. “My number, should you accept our offer. Or if you and your aunt would like to set up an appointment to discuss the details of our proposition.”

She shook his hand. “I look forward to your call.”

* * *

 

“JARVIS, pull up everything you can on Peter Benjamin Parker,” Tony ordered, shoving a forkful of Chow Mein in his mouth.

“Right away, sir.”

So Pepper had found a wiz kid at the fourth science fair she’d gone to that day. Midtown Science High School centered on what the name implied and he’d hoped she’d be able to find someone there. Apparently, the search came up successful.

JARVIS collected the information needed and formatted it in an easy to read style.

 **Name:** Peter Benjamin Parker  
 **Age:** 16  
 **Birthday:** February 21 2000  
 **Educational Facility:** Midtown Science High School, Queens N.Y.  
Year: Senior  
 **Record:** Honors Student  
 **GPA:** 4.0  
 **Address:** 1024 Yellowstone Blvd. Forest Hills, Queens N.Y. 11375  
 **Phone:** (917) ***-****  
 **Mobile:** ***-****  
 **Adopted:** September 26, 2004, by Ben and May Parker  
 **Father:** Richard Laurence Parker- deceased  
 **Info:** Once a C.I.A. operative appointed by Nicholas Fury. Decorated soldier of the U.S. Army Special Forces. Awarded Purple Heart, posthumously.  
 **Mother:** Mary Teresa Parker née Fitzpatrick- deceased  
 **Info:** Daughter of O.S.S. agent, ‘Wild Will’ Fitzpatrick. Became a C.I.A. translator and analyst. Awarded Purple Heart, posthumously.  
 **Deaths:** Died together in a plane crash in 2004. They were on their way back from a mission posing as double agents/double crossers. The mission was a success.  
 **Aunt:** May Parker née Reilly  
 **Uncle:** Benjamin Parker- deceased

Tony Stark had just gotten his hands on a goldmine! The kid was intelligent - apparently Science, Chemistry, and Biology were his best and favorite subjects - and driven. Totally someone Tony could instruct in the ways of his company!

His parents had a history with Oscorp and it was also beneficial to get this little gem out from under the scope of good old Norman. Especially if Peter was already friends with the man’s son.

Tony sat back in his chair, formulating plans to get the kid to agree to the internship. Money didn’t appeal to everyone after all.

* * *

 

** A/N: First is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

 


	2. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony pulls out all the stops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad so many people liked only the first chapter! TY!
> 
> Warning: Some things in this chapter will be expounded upon at a later date.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Marvel or any of their characters.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

When Peter got home that afternoon, he found Aunt May sitting next to someone that everybody in New York City knew of.

Anthony Stark was seated at the cozy little table that had the blue and white checkered tablecloth, looking completely out of place in his suit and tie and designer sunglasses. The man was sipping from a cup of tea and smiling at Aunt May who was humoring him with some story about Peter when he was younger.

“Peter!” she greeted with a wide grin full of pride. “You won the science fair again! Congratulations!”

Peter was unable to hold back his grin as he presented her with the trophy for first place. Midtown Science High School took science fairs seriously and Peter had won each year he’d attended. She patted his cheek, taking the award and moving to place it on the credenza that was set aside specifically for his awards.

She took his hands in her much smaller ones and said lowly, “Your parents would be so proud of you.”

The teen nodded, appreciating the words no matter how much they hurt. To be honest, he didn’t really remember much about his parents. If it weren’t for his aunt and uncle, he wouldn’t have know they were his parents. For a while in his childhood, he’d thought May and Ben were his parents and while they would have loved to be called ‘Ma’ and Pa’, they told him the truth.

“You won a chance for an internship as well!”

Aunt May was obviously very excited about it all. Peter had to give Stark a point. The man knew how to get what he wanted. But why go through the trouble to get Peter of all people?

Aunt May pulled Peter to the table and had him sit. Stark sent him a nod and simply said, “Peter.”

“Mr. Stark.”

“Call me Tony,” the man said, taking a drink of his tea. “I bet you’re curious as to why Pepper and I would like you to intern at Stark Industries and the reason is very simple. Eventually, I’m going to die. Whether by age or on a mission is still up in the air. I would like my company to be in good hands if something happens and to be honest, I cannot trust everyone as they would gladly turn on me in a second. They’re good at their jobs and finding others for the different fields is difficult enough. They stay until I don’t need them.

I need young talent that will do their best to direct the company to where it needs to go, not to where their pockets want them to go. People who will work with Pepper and I and not get too high on their horses.”

“I thought you were a money hound.”

“Peter!” Aunt May protested, looking scandalized.

He shrugged because it was well known information.

Stark didn’t take offence thankfully. He merely nodded and grinned. “I am. I _like_ money. I like to _have_ money. In fact, I like that even if I were to lose interest in something and were to stop altogether, I would still have enough money to live as I want. But I _do_ like doing what I do and I _don’t_ do it for money. Creating Iron Man didn’t bring me money at first. It wasn’t for the money, it was for thrill. Anything I get for being Iron Man now, actually goes to a charity I came across years ago. I don’t need that money. So while I like it and it is a considerable asset in my day to day life, there are some more important things.”

The man finished his cup of tea, accepting another from May, who patted his shoulder.

“What I need is brains. I need drive. Someone who is capable and willing to do what it takes to further themselves. Tell me, what do you plan to major in, in uni?”

“Biochemistry.”

“Anything else you want to do?”

“Biomedical Engineering. Biotechnology, Chemical Engineering, Forensic Chemistry. I’m good at hacking," he added as an afterthought.

“And _how_ would you know that?” Aunt May demanded, giving him the stink eye.

Peter affected an 'innocent' smile, not giving himself away in the least. He may have implied that he hacked something before but he never outright said anything.

“Aunt May your hair is looking stunning this afternoon. Did you get it styled?”

She sent him a bland look. “I better not get cops at the door because of your sneaking, Peter.”

“ _Aunt May_ ,” he said with sugary sweetness, “I would _never_!”

“Mhm.” She didn’t sound convinced, but let the subject go.

When Stark once again had his attention, the man continued to speak about Peter’s future and how interns at Stark Industries always ended up getting jobs there. For some personal reason that was beyond what the man had already explained, he wanted Peter to work for him in the future.

Peter knew that this was an opportunity unlike any other and while he was definitely in line for a scholarship, he knew that a job that was waiting for him the moment he graduated would definitely help.

But Tony Stark was a big shot. He was a ‘Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, and Philanthropist’. The man’s own words used to describe himself. What would one teenager really do for his company?

Peter _really_ wanted the job though. But with a boss that was famous even before becoming a superhero, he had to wonder if it was safe. Everything had a weakness, even the legendary Stark equipment. But it was still a dream job!

Peter looked to his aunt for any kind of advice, but she was already nodding her agreement and support. Aunt May always supported him no matter what.

With a sigh, Peter gave a slow nod.

“I… accept your proposal.”

Stark looked far too pleased and Peter distantly wondered just what he had signed up for in the long run.

Judging but the shit eating grin on the man’s face, Peter might not like it.

* * *

 

** A/N: Another is done! **   
** How was it? Let me know! **   
** Check out my other fics! **   
** See ya! :D **   
** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	3. JARVIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to the tower for the first time and learns a bit more about Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I love mixing info and describing the technology!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Marvel or any of their characters.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Peter stared up at the opulent building that was Stark Industries. At least the headquarters of Stark Industries. Briefly he had to question the intelligence of the world renowned genius on keeping his home so open and easily breakable. Any old villain could just come along and blow the top to bits and no one would be able to do anything about it. It would seem more prudent to keep his house and his work separate.

He was greeted by a long desk on the ground floor. Several women dressed in corporate casual pantsuits were seated there and glass - which he was sure was actually some kind of reinforced substance - shielded them from any possible dangers.

At a place like that, with Tony Stark of all people as your boss, that was a smart idea. So maybe the man hadn’t lost too many of his marbles after all.

“Can I help you, sir?” the lady closest to the door asked. She looked like the stereotypical strict teacher/librarian, with her dark hair pulled into a tight bun, with wire-framed glasses and a strict set of the mouth. Peter gulped, not wanting to get on her bad side.

He pulled out the specialized card Stark had given him and held it up.

“Step forward, place the card into the box provided. Keep your hands where we can see them at all time. Then you will step behind the white line on the floor. Do not move until you have either been given clearance, or are asked to leave. This room is equipped with hidden weaponry and any problems you cause will be swiftly dealt with.”

She spoke in an efficient, no nonsense tone, though she did sound a little bored. Maybe she had to say that whole spiel several times a day.

Peter slipped the card into the drop box that lifted out of the desk. Technology was so awesome! He then followed her instructions and waited, wondering what she was going to do with the card.

It was like those scanners that he’d seen in various video games. Holographic projections to boot! The green light flared on the handheld device and she gave a nod.

“Mr. Stark personally stamped this. You have a sort of VIP access to nearly every floor of the building. He also informed us that when you arrived, we were to send you to him. Mr. Stark is currently in Lab C which is on the tenth floor. Take the elevator on the far left, push this card, code first, into the slot given. A blue, holographic keypad will appear and you will press the number ten. Have a good day, Mr. Parker.”

Peter retrieved the card quickly, giving a low thanks to the woman and shuffling along.

The elevator was made of glass all the way around. He felt distinctly uncomfortable being able to see that there were indeed several floors below the ground level. Following procedure, he managed to use the card correctly and tried not to move at all when the elevator ascended into the dark shaft.

Hesitant to lean against anything, Peter simply fidgeted where he stood. If anything was worse than heights, it was heights where you couldn’t see where you landed. To make it worse, Stevie Nicks was playing as the elevator music. He would have been happier with the Village People.

He escaped with all his limbs intact thankfully, finding his agitation melting away at the sight of the enormous room he was faced with. Wide, sweeping metal beams. Chrome tables and glass windows separating sections of the room.

“Sir, Mr. Parker has arrived.”

Peter whipped around, the high end, English accented voice sounding too close and yet very far as well.

“Thanks, JARVIS!” rang the familiar voice of Tony Stark. Said man popped out of a doorway, some odd equipment on his head. “Hey kid, come here. By the way, the voice was JARVIS, my A.I..”

That made sense.

* * *

 

At lunchtime, Peter found himself sitting in a kitchen several floors above Lab C, where Tony was inhaling pizza he’d ordered. The man had ordered like ten different pies just to be sure because he couldn’t decide what he wanted.

Peter sipped from his coke glass, having claimed almost an entire hot wing pizza for himself.

“So where did you learn how to weld?” asked Tony before taking a huge bite of pineapple pizza.

“My Uncle Ben. He taught me a lot of cool stuff.”

“Hello, boys!”

Pepper was dressed in a white ensemble that made her strawberry blonde hair stand out. She greeted Tony with a kiss on the cheek and patted Peter’s head. “Do much work today?”

Tony gushed, “This kid understands and picks up things almost as fast as I did at his age! It’s nice to be able to have an intelligent conversation with someone who can keep up! Bruce isn’t always around, you know, it gets lonely.”

The man grabbed for another piece of pizza when a strange beeping noise rang through the room.

“Whelp, at least I got in three slices before something happened. Gotta go save someone! Peter, when you’re done eating, return to the lab. JARVIS, help him finish what we started. Walk him through it.”

“Right away, sir,” the A.I. responded.

“I expect great things when I return. Got high expectations for you, kid.”

Another kiss between he and Pepper and the man was dashing for the elevator.

With just Pepper seated at the table, Peter finally got up the courage to ask, “Does JARVIS stand for something significant?”

“Just A Rather Very Intelligent System,” she replied, taking a slice of olive and onion.

Not really significant. Who came up with a name like JARVIS? “Did he just wake up one day and go, ‘and it shall be called, Jarvis’?”

Pepper snickered. “I had wondered the same thing, myself. Actually…” she trailed off, looking away for a second. “It’s public record that Howard and Maria Stark spent too much time at work or were too busy, leaving their son home alone with his nanny and butler. It isn’t so much public record that he was raised by both instead. They taught him many valuable lessons such as how to fish and hunt, or clean and cook, though he hates the latter two. They took him to a local charity once a week to volunteer and taught him the qualities of hard work and acceptance.”

Pepper smiled a little. “Tony looked up to both, but the butler was the most influential on him, having supported and understood his drive for science and technology from a young age. The man was a well of patience and always had an ear to lend even when he didn’t fully understand what Tony talked about. The man’s part in Tony’s life has carried on to this day, because he became the parental figure Tony needed when his parents passed.”

She sent the teen a sly look. “You want to know his name?”

He dipped his head in confirmation.

“Edwin Jarvis.”

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	4. Dealing With Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Flash appear!
> 
> There was a guy in my one K-12 school who bullied everyone of all gender and ages. It took months before there was proof against him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce BROTP!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Marvel or any of their characters.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Peter honestly didn’t like gym class when Flash Thompson was in the same year as him. The only time he ever hated how his genius skipped him ahead. Flash was an eighteen year old football jock going through the ending stages of puberty. Not fully there because his voice still cracked every now and then, but certainly one of the closest in the school.

Flash was also a bully. This made playing any sport where he was on the same team as you, a pain in the ass. Flash was also the type to bully girls and while Peter was taught never to hit them unless they hit him first, and also that girls weren’t pathetic creatures who couldn’t protect themselves, there was something seriously wrong about a six foot six guy pushing a five foot tall girl into a locker and locking her in.

And it was none of that ‘crush’ crap that the older generation assumed it was. Oh, the boy pulled her pigtails, it means he likes her! No, Flash was just as ass, plain and simple.

Flash targeted all of the people he didn’t like. Basically anyone who wasn’t on his team or wasn’t his girlfriend for the week. Or wasn’t a teacher, though he wasn’t so stupid as to attack someone in a position of authority. At least, Peter assumed he wasn’t.

He was also on probation because his third time of managing to knock out a classmate’s teeth - in this case, it was Marlas Shelly - was obviously not done on accident and his father had to pay the bills for the work done, lest Flash be expelled and his family be sued.

That scandal led to a myriad of issues for the other students who had complained - Peter included - and had been brushed aside. So when the accounts were finally in, of everything Flash had ever done, the Thompsons were suffering. And in turn, that meant that Flash was in a bad mood all the time, which left the rest of the student body suffering.

Flash’s influence could easily convince others to do as he wanted, leaving some students hurt without a way to explain how it happened. Flash was the typical villain and Peter wondered how he thought the military would accept someone who was such an asshole. The drill sergeant would kick Flash’s ass if he kept that attitude during training.

While recounting the drama that led to Peter literally hiding in a vent that was much too small for Flash or any of his buddies to fit in, he realized that his neck hurt from how cramped it was. One day, someone was going to put Flash Thompson in his place and Peter hoped beyond all hope that it hurt in the end.

Also, his nose was itchy and his hands were not available to scratch it!

* * *

 

Dr. Bruce Banner was a very nice man. Peter had read some of the reports and essays the man had written and was thoroughly impressed. While it was cool that he did the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing when he needed to, Peter found his intelligence to be of more interest.

He also understood why Tony preferred to have the man around compared to the other Avengers. Peter would go so far as to call their dynamic a Bromance. Should Pepper and Tony not work out - God forbid - he’d totally root for Bruce and Tony. On the sly though.

The day they met, Tony basically manhandled Peter into Lab F in order to show him off to his fellow science lover. Dr. Banner was very quiet and reserved. Not at all like the Hulk, who loved to smash things and scream his head off. The man was of a meek countenance and was very kind, though skittish.

“This is Peter, and he is my scientific offspring!”

“‘Offspring’?” Banner repeated, sending his fellow genius a look.

“He is to be my child. Aren’t children those things you’re supposed to push all your ideals on, and mold into little, pliable versions of yourself, or something like that?”

“ _No_!” Banner insisted, looking horrified at the thought.

Tony shrugged. “I wonder why so many parents do it then.”

“‘Cause they’re bad parents!” Banned said forcefully.

All the while, Peter stood by as the two men bickered back and forth. He was minutely amused, because Tony was only half serious about what he was saying and was obviously trying to calm the man down, some.

“Well anyway, this is Peter Benjamin Parker, the next Tony Stark!” Tony said, wiggling his fingers toward where Peter stood, feeling a little out of place beside the two geniuses.

He offered his hand readily, shocking the radiation specialist. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

Carefully, ever so carefully, Banner shook his hand in greeting. “It’s a pleasure to meet someone whom even Tony takes mostly seriously. You can call me Bruce.”

“Then it’s just Peter.”

An hour later, Peter was steeped in a very graphic lecture by the man, with Tony piping in every few seconds with some new piece of information. Bruce was really good with Chemistry, which was like the jackpot for Peter. On some days, the teen liked to reflect on just how lucky he was.

How many other science lovers would kill to be in his position? And to think, all Peter had to do was make a shoddy prosthetic body to showcase at the fair.

Peter often found himself bunched up on a stool in Tony’s main kitchen, listening as either man regaled him with stories about their very first experiments. For once, Peter was able to be in an environment where he didn’t feel threatened or uncomfortable, and was appreciated for being intelligent.

Tony and Bruce were awesome!

Of course, the day they found out that Peter was being bullied at school - along with half of the student body - Bruce and Tony showed up one random day during lunch, wrapping arms around Peter’s shoulders and subtly threatening anyone who dared to bully in the school ever again.

While incredible touched at their desire to help him, Peter hadn’t stopping blushing weeks after the fiasco.

That’s what happened when you had super friends, apparently. Peter fidgeted every time the memory came to mind, because who was he to deserve such kindness?

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	5. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a little scared of spiders.  
> IT HAPPENS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuuun!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Marvel or any of their characters.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Peter smiled charmingly, because how could he not be charming when one of his best friends was struggling with a bunch of boxes and he could totally help her out?

“I see that smile and I know what it means,” said Gwen, “but I got this.”

“Can I please just help you? You look like you’re about to fall over. Or drop all the boxes, either way.”

“You can’t come with me, Peter.”

“It’s not like anything can happen when we’re carrying boxes, Gwen.”

She rolled her eyes. “Not that you dork. I mean the fact that you are an unauthorized person in the building already and if you go anywhere where you have not been given permission to go by a higher up, we’ll both get in trouble.”

“It’ll be like two minutes, Gwen. In and out, no one needs to know. Besides, I gotta get to Stark Tower after it, so I might as well just help you and then get going.”

She finally relented after a moment of his just begging with puppy eyes. Nobody could beat his puppy eyes.

The two moved quickly, Peter carrying half the boxes so Gwen’s hands were free to use her key card to access the room.

“Be very careful when placing those boxes down. I was told that they were very important and need to be treated with the most delicate care.”

Peter nodded, though he was sure she couldn’t see it behind the boxes.

“Walk forward five steps.”

He did so.

“Turn left and walk forward until you bump into the table.”

Peter placed the stack down, beaming at Gwen to show that he had totally done it and not messed anything up!

“I got skills!”

“Shhhh!”

“Come, fair maiden. Let us depart!” Peter said, striking a ‘heroic’ pose and pointing toward the door.

“Did I ever tell you that you’re a dork?”

“About five times a day usually.”

“Okay. You’re a dork.”

Peter pretended he was holding a radio in his hand as he said in a staged voice, “Warning, you have exceeded the number of dorks for the day.”

“Let’s just get out of here.”

Peter laughed as she pushed him from the room. The teen turned and began walking backward, because it was cooler than facing the right direction. Now if only he could learn how to do the jumping over railings thing he’d seen some of the older guys do.

His eyes zeroed in on something blue and red on Gwen’s lab coat.

“Gwen, take your coat off, there is a huge spider on your shoulder!”

A moment later, Gwen’s coat was on the floor and she had backed away from it. Peter was laughing hysterically, earning himself a glare.

“Okay, did you _see_ the size of that thing? It was huge!”

“It’s just a spider.”

“Then _you_ go see if it crawled off then, if you’re so macho!”

Suddenly, Peter was not feeling all too amused. He wasn’t exactly a fan of insects and arachnids either, but Gwen was sending him those ‘I dare you’ eyes and was judging him because he’d laughed at her.

It was only to prove that he was brave. Or at least to make it look like he was brave. It wasn’t cool to claim one thing and then completely go against your words. Peter was not a liar and nor was he a coward, so touch the coat he would!

Carefully, he bent and picked up the white fabric, pinching it between his thumb and index finger. He shook the garment a few times and he turned it over, looking for where the spider had been.

It was gone.

“It’s all fine now.”

The blonde sighed and accepted the coat back. “Let’s just get out of here before we get in trouble.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

It was somewhere between leaving Oscorp and reaching Stark Industries, that Peter felt a sudden, sharp pain in his neck that did not go away.

Somewhere between working with Stark and Banner, and on his way home, he began experiencing some sort of vision problems. His hearing was wonky and he also felt dizzy.

By the time he walked through the front door, Peter was too tired to sit down for dinner. He kissed his aunt, told her he felt sick, and went to bed.

Peter slept in the next morning with a fever too high to go to school with.

* * *

 

Tony Stark was pouting because his mini me was out sick. The kid had looked like shit the night before, but hadn’t said anything so he and Bruce had kept quiet over it.

But a 102.7 fever was nothing to joke about.

Tony hated sickness because it came out of nowhere. The kid had been fine the day before but was suddenly sick. Watch, tomorrow he’d be right as rain, because that was just how sickness liked to fuck with people.

* * *

 

Peter’s morning was already going terribly.

He’d accidentally smashed his alarm clock when he woke up. He managed to tear the doorknob off his bathroom door. Ripped the faucet right out of the sink. It was hellish and he hated every moment.

On another note, his fever was completely gone, and the strange thing was, his vision had cleared itself completely. Naturally he was farsighted, but now he could see near and far. Was it possible for sicknesses to fix one’s eyesight?

On another note, there were tiny, black things growing out of his skin, which he could see clearly but when he asked his aunt, she couldn’t see anything. To him, they curled over at the ends and seemed a little shiny as well.

The teen learned of their purpose when he went to grab his backpack, and it stuck to his hand. Also, he learned that for some ungodly reason, his strength was much more pronounced than he was used to. Especially if he was able to wave his arm around frantically, while a nine pound bag was stuck to his hand, and feel no resistance or strain on his muscles.

Getting ready that morning was the worst experience of his young life. Worse than that time he awoke from that dream that left his briefs in disarray. Yeah, not a pleasant time for him.

He couldn’t feign illness. Aunt May had already seen him looking perfectly fine that morning so of course he couldn’t just _not_ go. Or he could ditch.

Peter had ditched a few times before. He got caught every time but it was the fact that he had the guts to do it, that mattered in the end.

He had to get the sticking thing under control until he had more time to himself to better evaluate all these… changes.

For now, Peter had to wear gloves.

He hated gloves.

* * *

 

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	6. Sticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter is stuck.  
> Tony is a funny twat sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughs!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

  
**I don’t own Marvel or any of their characters.**

  
**I have no beta.**

  
**ENJOY!**

  
**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

  
Peter had gotten stuck to his chair, the bus seat, the lunch table, the toilet. Peter had also accidentally ripped the doorknobs off of almost every door he touched, thankfully, no one paid him much attention in life so it wasn’t like he got caught.

He took the doorknobs home because how would he explain having nine doorknobs, to people?

He wore gloves. Leather gloves. The little sticky things actually went through the thick fabric and stuck to the stuff he touched. He had to stop at home to put on three more pairs of briefs before his butt stopped stick to his seats.

How would he get away with leather gloves in the lab? Tony would no doubt ask questions and Peter really didn’t have any answers for him, nor did he want to be subjected to any kind of testing. As someone who was also plagued by questions of how things worked, he knew what the first action would be in regards to this conundrum.

Experimentation.

So nope! He was not going to go through with it!

If only he could get the tiny things to go away!

**RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!**

He fumbled for his phone, cursing when his hand stuck to the screen. How did he make it stop?!

After a few seconds of struggling, Peter was finally able to look at his phone to see who was calling. Tony of all people, at the worst of times. With careful movements, Peter stuck his tongue out and pressed it against the green button. His tongue didn't stick.

“Hey, Peter!” came Tony’s voice. “You don’t have to come over today. We’re having a meeting with some higher ups who think they’re in control.”

Peter held the phone away from his ear just so he didn’t somehow stick the device to his cheek or something. But this was a blessing in disguise. It would give him an entire evening to get the hang of the stupid sticking thing!

“Okay.”

“You sound a lot better,” Tony observed.

“I _feel_ better too.”

“Good. Can’t have you missing out on all the cool stuff we’re going to be doing tomorrow. Try not to die or anything.”

“TONY!” someone yelled from Tony’s end.

“What? It’s sound advice!”

Peter concluded that it was Pepper, as the person began to reprimand Tony for not thinking and how he needed to calm down and approach people’s feelings from a positive standpoint. Stark ended up ending the call while in full argument mode with his girlfriend.

Peter was free!

All he had to do was take care of the sticking problem.

Now if only he could just wash this off like he did with the other sticking problem he had, life would be great!

* * *

 

Tony pushed his foot against the floor, rotating his chair counterclockwise, just to be a douche to the natural order of things. He didn’t like suffering through the monthly Avengers meetings. It was basically Fury waxing poetic on whatever had caught his eyes in the criminal world and how the Avengers Initiative had to act.

Rarely did the reports actually hold anything of interest.

He was playing Cookie Jam and was considering ordering from a bakery on 4th, but wasn’t sure what he wanted. Maybe just to clear out the whole shop would be good.

“Stark, are you listening?”

“ _Nope_!”

“And what’s more important than the meeting?”

“Level 1369, duh,” the genius answered without looking away from the screen. He’d already heard this particular line before. Whether Fury knew it or not, he tended to get repetitive and Tony had memorized the usual speech by the third time he had heard it.

So obviously he would entertain himself with other methods until they got to the juicy details.

“Could you perhaps take something seriously for once in your life?” Cap asked, his righteous indignation obvious in his voice.

Tony scoffed, which turned into a laugh or triumph as he beat the level. “I take many things seriously, but since I know the spiel, I don’t need to pay attention to something I have heard dozens of times already.”

With a lull in the conversation, Tony tapped the screen of his phone and placed an order to JARVIS.

“JARVIS I need you to order me five boxes of those little blueberry scones from the bakery on 4th Street.”

He looked over to Bruce and asked, “Do you think Peter would like those anise cookies with the green icing?”

The man shrugged in response. “Only one way to find out.”

“Right,” Tony nodded. “JARVIS, order me a pound of the Italian anise cookies, _with_ icing, while you’re at it.”

“Anything else, sir?”

“A box of doughnut holes, chocolate, with a pint of their chocolate frosting on the side. That’s it.”

“I shall place the order straight away, sir.”

Tony went back to his game, not really caring that he was being stared at. He tended to attract attention all the time, for many reasons. People looked on in lust, interest, hatred, confusion, annoyance. It really wasn’t anything new to him.

“Who is Peter?”

The Black Widow rarely ever showed any kind of interest in anything Tony did, but when she actually spoke up, he tended to pay more attention.

The billionaire smirked. “He’s my prodigy protege! Brilliant, humorous, and on his way to being a lady killer.”

“Or man killer,” Bruce murmured quietly.

“That too. Basically has a future in making genitals explode from overstimulation.”

“Tony, he’s a kid. Hold off on that kind of thing for a year or two,” Bruce warned, looking uncomfortable with the line of discussion. He was much too innocent.

“Is he someone to watch out for?” Natasha asked, eyes sharp with interest.

Tony snorted. “I’m sure Fury is already watching him, even though he doesn’t know it.” His head swung around to face Captain Patches. “After all, the son of some of his greatest operatives would warrant minor attention at least.”

The steely gaze showed no emotion and not even the slightest bit of recognition as Fury clearly stated, “Parker.’

“Right-O!”

Tony looked back to the game, realizing that he lost the Cookie Walk and needed more lives. And yes, he spent the money on the because he could.

“The kid is something else, and Bruce and I intend to raise him in our ways. He is our child now.”

“God help the poor boy,” Legolas sighed, shaking his head.

“He’s doing very well, I’ll have you all know! You’ll be meeting him eventually, so be kind and courteous. He seems to take rudeness seriously.”

“How old is he?” asked Steve, no doubt worried that Tony had kidnapped someone and was forcing his views onto them.

“Sixteen. Science genius, award winning for ten years in a row. His house is littered in blue ribbons, trophies, and plaques. You name it, the kid’s got it.”

Bruce nodded. “Developed what I believe to be the next step in prosthetic technology, all for his recent science fair. Won first place too.”

“He used scraps of metals from junkyards, and wiring from spare TVs. Plus he got his hands on some copper. He’s walked me through the process and it’s amazing what he decided to learn, just to help his uncle,” Tony added with an appreciative nod.

Blacksmithing and woodshop were rigorous tasks and to learn both just so he could work on developing something all for his uncle, post surgery, was admirable. Tony was excited to help him perfect everything.

“Let’s get back onto the subject of Russia’s military,” Fury ordered, calling their attention back to the boring reason of why they were even there.

Tony returned to the Cookie Walk. He had just died again.

* * *

 

He was sticking again!

Peter Benjamin Parker was dangling from the ceiling of his bedroom.

One minute he was sleeping just fine, and the next he was wide awake, and was sticking to the ceiling. He’d heard something. He didn’t know what it was, but his dream suddenly morphed right before his eyes, and he could hear a buzzing.

His whole world sort of bent on its axis as the buzzing got louder and louder. Peter’s body jerked awake, and he managed to turn himself all the way around. From sleeping on his stomach, to having his stomach flat against the ceiling.

And what had caused this distress? There was a damn bee outside the window!

Now how the hell was he getting down?

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**   
**How was it? Let me know!**   
**Check out my other fics!**   
**See ya! :D**   
**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	7. Meeting Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets a new acquaintance and finally chills out a bit.
> 
> Enter: Matt Murdock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Daredevil. I do not like the new one. I am used the 2003 film Daredevil that is played by Ben Affleck so imagine Matt as the same age from the film, but his origin story pushed up so he can be at his best during Peter's hero days. I think he could be a good shoulder to lean on for Peter. Anyway, it took me re-watching Daredevil to realize that I would like to add Matt to this fic. So this was what inspired another chapter.
> 
> Remember, Peter is hiding his powers from the Avengers.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I get sidetracked quickly. I've been reading Spideypool fluff though and I got feels.

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). **

* * *

Peter collapsed in the small booth in the cafe, feeling as if he'd just been through hell and back. It had only been a couple of days since he'd suddenly become living tape, and nothing had gotten easier.

He'd found himself sticking to seats, walls, and even his own bedroom ceiling. All because of the little black things growing out of his skin. And then, to make things even more weird, his senses were going crazy!

The brunet slammed his head off the table. He felt nothing in response either.

"Are you okay?" a smooth voice asked.

Glancing up, Peter found himself staring at a man who was staring at him. Or rather, a man who was sitting facing him, but whose left ear was angled more toward Peter. And he had on a cool pair of black shades. Peter also took note of the stick resting on his table, and he put two and two together easily.

"I'm fine," he insisted. Could he _really_ whine to a blind man about how everything he was seeing and hearing with giving him headaches?

That was a dick move and while he might have his moments, he was pretty good at being a decent person.

"Doesn't sound like it," the man stated with a shrug, reaching out and grabbing what Peter was certain was sugar, and pouring some into his cup. He then stirred it and took a sip. "Teen woes getting to you? An exam? Prom? Family issues?"

Said teen _wished_ it could just be something like school or family. He had a feeling either would have just been much easier to handle in the long run. How did one handle the sudden onset of supernatural strength and senses?

He groaned. "More like I got bit by something while at Oscorp and now I can actually _see_. And I was stuck to my ceiling for an hour yesterday morning and couldn't get down. There's a guy a block down the road who's on the phone with his wife and they're arguing about who should pick their daughter up from school despite the fact that he's closest. I think I'm smelling blood but I don't know where it's coming from. Weird stuff has been happening." It was all very stressful at once.

The man could not place a face, so Peter didn't feel as scared at the prospect of talking to him about this. What were the chances he'd remember this conversation anyway? Peter was a nobody and not worth remembering.

A low whistle was the man's response. "Since you said Oscorp it kind of removes the disbelief because they deal in many shady things. I'm not shocked that you're having trouble because of them. You haven't hurt yourself, right? The sharpening of your senses can cause problems."

"No. I broke a sink. And a chair. And a few other things," he mumbled, thinking of the bus seat. "But not me." He then thought of the fact that he had to go and see Tony and Bruce soon while still having problems that he hand't found solutions for, and he moaned in almost agony. "But I have to go and be an intern for Tony Stark in an hour, which means science and all things involved with it!"

"Good luck with that," the man said, rummaging in his suit pocket and handing out a small, white card. "If you need help, don't hesitate to give me a call, okay? I'm pretty good at my job and we know how to handle these types of situations very well should anything unfortunate come from it."

Peter was left to stare after the man as he took his now empty cup up to the counter and waved farewell to the lady behind it. She beamed and called him 'sweetheart'.

The card in his hand had a simple name in red lettering, and the name of a law firm.

Matt Murdock, huh?

Pretty cool dude. A lawyer.

He slipped the card into his jeans. Who knew what could happen with all the drama lately?

* * *

Things didn't seem as terrible that afternoon. It was like his body calmed down and he wasn't trailing a line of papers behind him as he walked. It happend at school and it was horrible. He refused to think on it further.

"At least you're looking better," said Bruce as he offered a chilled bottle of water. Tony on the other hand, had a large plate full of cookies that he'd ordered from a small bakery. Or rather, according to Bruce, he'd bought out the bakery during the Avenger meeting yesterday. "Your aunt had been so worried about you over the phone. A 102 fever should have seen you in the hospital."

He grimaced. Hospitals weren't really somewhere he'd like to be. Ever.

Peter waved off the worry. "It was just some bug. I was asleep for most of it anyway, so it's not that big of a deal. I just wish I had been prepared at least a little." Though how could one be prepared to get bitten my something that would make them ill? "Miss one day of school and the homework pile up ridiculously fast."

Who decided to give that much homework when they had classes of thirty students each and at least seven of those classes a day? Where was the logic?

"You finally got rid of those ugly glasses," said Tony without remorse. Not even Bruce smacking him got him to blink or realize how inconsiderate he sounded. But that was how Tony was.

"I happen to like my glasses." Uncle Ben used to wear a pair that was similar and they always made him look smarter. "There is nothing wrong with glasses."

"Sure, sure. Once that fit your face at least."

"If you need help with anything though, I hope you won't hesitate to ask," Bruce added after a moment of silent tinkering. He was looking at Peter over the rims of his glasses. "We're here if you need us."

Tony nodded. "Ask whenever."

It was a tempting offer.

"Thanks."

He ended up telling them nothing.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**    
**How was it? Let me know!**    
**Check out my other fics!**    
**See ya! :D**    
**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other fics.


	8. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter feels like some kind of genius with all these new discoveries of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). **

* * *

So something happened that had left Peter stupefied. And it wasn't as if it was too much of a shock considering everything else that had been happening as of late, but it was still amazing all the same. Peter could crawl up walls with only his hands.

The whole sticking thing had already lost its wow factor after the horrendous week he'd had, and the strength that came out of nowhere had kind of died down a bit. But to put them both together and actively crawl up the wall of an alleyway to escape from his pursuers, was on an entirely different level. And it was kind of fun too.

Flash and his buddies had decided to teach him a lesson, thinking foolishly that harassing Peter  _outside_  of school wouldn't get them into any kind of trouble. Still, Peter was a fast runner, and whatever had bitten him, had made him even faster and more capable of taking in detail even though he was moving at a speed that was unnatural for humans.

He'd blown into the alley and only avoided colliding with the wall by jumping and sticking to it. And that jump had sent him halfway toward the roof, which he proceeded to climb the rest of the way, using his knees to balance himself, and his hands to pull his entire body up and over within seconds.

And Flash and his pals couldn't find him. Meanwhile, Peter laid on the roof, breathing heavily and wondering just how this was all possible and wanting to know exactly what Oscorp was up to and why he had to be the person to find out personally, what being bitten by a science experiment, felt like. Was it because he'd gone somewhere he shouldn't have been? Was this punishment for not having clearance?

Still, he was like a spider as he'd crawled up the wall. He shivered, because he really didn't like spiders. But he had been bitten by something small enough that he couldn't feel it before he was bitten.

It clicked then. The spider on Gwen's coat. He'd touched the coat but couldn't find the spider, which lead him to believe that it fell off and neither of them had noticed. But what if it had crawled up his arm or something, and then decided to bite the back of his neck for whatever reason?

A spider with the ability to grant super strength, speed, senses, and stickiness? The Four Esses. What else was going to happen? Since Peter seemed to be fate's favorite toy at present, why not just slam him with even more revelations?

He sat up and glared at the sky. All this happening while he was dealing with the drama of being a teenager, was in no way helpful.

* * *

"Hey Gwen," he murmured into his cellphone. "You still want to go for Thai?"

"Yes!" she practically gushed, sounding worn out. "I have been working double time recently and it's been troublesome. I need some rest. And from what your aunt was telling me, you are only recently getting better from some random illness?"

He grunted, hating to be reminded of it. "Yeah, it was horrible and I never want to go through it again. Staying home because of sickness used to be wrapped in bed, eating soup, and watching movies all day. This was just intense heat, pain, and a headache that I barely managed to sleep through."

All because of the Oscorp spider! The experiment that somehow got free!

"At least you're doing better now. Should we meet at the restaurant?"

"I'll come to Oscorp to walk you," he insisted, already grabbing his coat and shrugging it on. "We don't want any unsavory characters to cause such a pretty lady trouble, now do we?"

"Smooth, Pete. Real smooth."

"What can I say? I'm like Peter Pan that way."

She let out a long, 'booooooooo' to let him know that his jokes were still lame. But adorably so.

* * *

It happened by accident, and Peter wasn't exactly sure why, but he'd just been jamming in his room, because sometimes he needed to let out some energy, when he moved and something white and stringy shot out of his wrist and connected to the wall in a big splatter.

And the thing was, he only knew it came from his wrist, because it was  _still_  attached.

He'd been having an intense headbanging session to Avenged Sevenfold, when he threw his arms out and that stringy stuff came out of his right wrist and stuck to the wall. And he not only couldn't get it to break, but he found out that it was very much like an elastic as he pulled back and found himself dragged forward when he moved too far away for the stuff to stretch.

Upon closer inspection, he could see a very small hole in the center of his wrist, right where the string came out. And on his other wrist was also a hole.

Peter Parker was literally capable of shooting webs. How? What did the people at Oscorp do to that spider to make it capable of doing this to people? And should that kind of power be left in their hands if they were such a 'shady business' as Tony insisted they were.

In a way it was cool. Even Peter couldn't hold back his amazement at all these supernatural things happening in his life, but at the same time, he didn't ask for this. And were other random things going to pop up during important moments?

He'd barely lived down the bus seat incident. Though escaping Flash and making him look like an idiot was pretty cool.

There were pros and cons to this. He was some super-powered individual now, and he was pretty certain he couldn't tell anyone he personally knew yet because he would make a brilliant test subject. And that kind of fate didn't appeal to him. He'd wait.

But that Matt guy had offered to help him if things got a bit too much or he got into trouble. And he didn't sound as if he approved of Oscorp, so he wouldn't give Peter up to them. Besides, he offered to help.

Pulling at the webbing, Peter tugged with his other hand and fell back when it finally snapped. His head slammed against the floor and for a moment, he just laid there, internally grumbling about his many misfortunes.

He wondered if other super-advanced people struggled like this when they realized they had powers.

* * *

"Hey, Pete, Tony wanted me to give you this. He's out defending the city from some kind of robot invasion so he won't be here for a while," said Pepper when he walked into Stark Industries that afternoon. In her hands was a white packet.

While it was cool to have a superhero as a mentor, Peter kind of worried. What did Tony Stark get out of risking his life every day for people? The man even said he donated whatever funds he got for being Iron Man. So why?

It made Peter nervous when he thought of people he knew ad got along with, whom he was friends with, risking their safety every day without a second thought.

Who was out there to save Tony and Bruce? Even heroes needed heroes.

He accepted the packet. "Thanks. I'll go see what it is."

Before he could get in the elevator, she called out to him with, "They'll be fine. They always come back."

'Always' was too close to 'forever'. And there was truly no such thing as forever.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other Spideypool fic.
> 
> Part of the 2017 Christmas Bundle.


End file.
